A la recherche de la pleine lune
by Plat0nic
Summary: « Chaque être humain est un croissant de lune… qui a besoin de retrouver son autre moitié pour ne former qu’un. On est tous à la recherche de la pleine lune ». Voilà ce que pense Tenten... mais trouvera t elle son autre croissant de lune ? OneShot.


_A la recherche de la pleine lune._

« Chaque être humain est un croissant de lune… qui a besoin de retrouver son autre moitié pour ne former qu'un. On est tous à la recherche de la pleine lune ».

Voilà ce que me répétait si souvent ma grand-mère dès que je n'allais pas bien. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui va mal. Elle a rejoint grand-père dans un endroit inaccessible à nous, simples mortels. Elle s'est transformée en étoile, et peuple le monde merveilleux des cieux.

Assise sur un banc, près du terrain d'entraînement, je la cherche du regard. L'étoile qui me dira « c'est moi, ma petite Tenshi, n'aie crainte, je vais bien ». Mais j'ai beau scruté la voûte céleste, je ne la trouve pas.

« Je t'en prie, grand-mère, dis-moi que tu es toujours ici, près de moi.» je prie, ma voix brisant le silence qui m'entoure. Seuls les hululements des chouettes me rappellent bien que je suis vivante.

Je fixe de nouveau le plafond de jais parsemé de perles jaunes, et je remarque que parmi ces dernières, se trouve incrustée une énorme bille nacre.

« La pleine lune… »

Grand-mère me disait qu'a chaque fois que l'astre nocturne faisait apparition, un miracle se produisait pour celui qui la regardait. Cette fois-ci, elle avait tort. Seule ma tristesse se montrait.

La forêt était en deuil ; les animaux des ténèbres ont cessé leurs cris rassurants, le vent s'est arrêté de souffler et les nuages ont cachés la seule source de lumière pour moi.

Il ne reste plus que moi, perdue dans ce monde où j'ai perdu ma place. Plongée dans cet univers sombre, je ferme les yeux et laisse le froid mordant caresser mes bras dévêtis. La douleur et le froid ne font plus effets ; je ne ressens plus rien.

Transportée par mes songes, je me laisse submerger par cette sensation étrange. J'ai envie de pleurer. Le chagrin qu'a causé le décès de ma grand-mère est bien présent, mais les larmes ont disparues. Je voudrais mourir pour la rejoindre.

Mais il n'est pas encore temps pour moi de quitter cette planète. Alors je continue de vivre, tel un pantin à qui l'ont aurait ôté les fils contrôleurs. Je n'ai pas de rêves, ni d'objectif : ils se sont tous envolés avec son âme.

Soudain, une main me sort de mes songes morbides. Sa chaleur contre mon bras glacé me fait sursauter. J'ouvre les yeux et j'aperçois deux magnifiques pleines lunes d'un blanc qui étincellent dans l'obscurité régnante. Suis-je en train de rêver ?

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes là.

- Neji… »

Sa voix a déclenché quelque chose en moi : le barrage qui faisait obstacle à mes larmes. Et elles ont coulées sans retenue, sans honte, sans gêne. Elles ont coulées comme ma peine qui s'épanche peu à peu, comme mon chagrin qui s'estompe petit à petit.

Sans une parole, mon partenaire m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a serrée très fort. Ce geste m'étonne fort mais la boule qui obstrue ma gorge m'empêche de parler. Alors, je me contente de m'agripper à lui et de sangloter, encore et toujours.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Sa présence me suffit amplement. Je suis confuse ; cet élan de tendresse ne lui est pas familier.

« Pleure ; c'est le seul moyen pour effacer tes peines. »

Sans vouloir connaître la situation, il me réconforte. Je me blottis contre lui, mais mes pleurs ne tarissent toujours pas. Quelques minutes passent, et mes sanglots ne cessent pas pour autant. Il n' y a aucune solution pour ça.

Tandis que je ferme les yeux, une chaleur inconnue s'empare de ma bouche. J'en reste interloquée. Un flot de sensations et de bien-être m'envahit. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Ma grand-mère s'est éclipsée de ma mémoire le temps d'un baiser.

Les nuages ont disparus et la lune a pointé sa lumière argentée sur nous. Les étoiles ont repris leurs places initiales, et j'ai pu observer le visage de mon sauveur dans toute sa splendeur. Il me fixe, de ses yeux nacres et semble me dévisager.

Il me reprend dans ses bras, gêné par ce qui vient de se passer. Toutefois, je demande :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Tenten, sache qu'un coéquipier ne doit jamais laisser sa partenaire, dans n'importe quelle situation… »

Je souris à travers mon visage mouillée : je sais qu'il préfère mourir que d'avouer la vérité qui pourtant, est si flagrante. Lui et sa fierté, une grande histoire entre homme… Rien que pour le taquiner un peu, je réponds :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Neji. »

Je regarde une dernière fois le ciel avant de m'apaiser contre mon équipier. Et c'est là que je l'ai vue : ma grand-mère, ou plutôt, son étoile. Elle brille de toutes ses forces, se démarquant des autres. Je suis contente : grand-mère est bien arrivée au Paradis.

« Tu vois, Tenshi, je te l'avais bien dit : la lune accomplit toujours des miracles… »

Quant à nous, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, nous formons une pleine lune : une pleine lune rien qu'à nous, que même les nuages ne sauront dissimuler…

_Fin_

**Blabla de l'auteure : **Coucou les gens, vous allez bien ? ). Et oui, c'est le retour de l'écrivain en herbe ! Oups, j'arrive plus à enlever ma chaussure. Ben quoi ? A 13 ans, on n'a pas le droit de rêver ? Pfiou, jeunesse perdue… oups, je parle comme les vieux moi xD. Bon ba, c'est un petit One-shot NejiTen qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps faut dire et j'avais envie de l'écrire.

Enfin bref, je vous dis à la prochaine fois les gens.


End file.
